Finding Someone New
by I'm No Princess
Summary: She was in love, what more was there to say. She was betrayed. It's funny how one person can change you so much so that you can't even remember who you were let alone who you are. She doesn't want to be that person anymore she can't be that person anymore


Flashback 

"I love you." "I guess you did, just not enough." "Listen, I'm sorry, I really am." "I'm sure you are, but it's just not enough anymore, and you know what I'm sorry too, I'm sorry for ever loving someone like you." "Can't we still be friends?" "Friends, after what you've done, you expect me to say yes, and then everything will be fixed again, we'll you know what life doesn't always end up the way you want it to, so no, we can't be friends, I'm not even sure I ever want to look at you again." "Come on don't be that way." "Don't be that way, don't be that way, how can you expect me to be any other way, this is something I will never forgive you for."  She turns around and walks away.  I can't believe him, wanting to still be friends, I can deal with a lot of things, but not this, if I hadn't seen them for myself I would have never believed anyone if they told me, god how could he do this to me, I hate him, I really hate him. She is so over reacting , then again I never expected her to want to still be friends with me, I did love her, but I don't, not anymore, and I do feel bad for what I did but she'll get over it, and if not there isn't anything I can do about it. 

End Flashback

I know, pathetic right, yes well this happened a year ago. I suppose you'll want to know the whole story, but I'm not going to start from the beginning, that would take to long so I'll start near the end.  Okay, I'm Kagome Higurashi and I was going out with Inuyasha Takeda.  We'd been going out for three years and I was in love with him, and I thought he was in love with me too, but I was wrong.  I would soon find out how wrong I was.  One day I went home to talk with my half-sister Kikyo, so I go up to her room, and I found her alright, but she wasn't the only thing I found.  What I found would change my life forever, I found her in bed with Inuyasha, and needless to say we broke up.  Now a year later Kikyo and Inuyasha are getting married and I am forced to be in the wedding.  

The Wedding Day

Well here I am in my light blue dress waiting for the time we are supposed to walk down the isle.  It's funny, but at one point I used to imagine that this would be me, oh how quickly things change.  I knew something was wrong, he became so distant, he wouldn't look at me anymore, I knew something was wrong, but I thought if I ignored it enough it would just go away.  I should have known then what was to come but I was how they say blinded by love.  During this year I have changed a lot, so much so that I wouldn't even recognize myself, I haven't changed physically, but mentally and emotionally I'm a whole different person.  I guess you could say I was the Ideal person, always friendly, caring, and helping others whenever I could, I was an all together happy person. Now, I'm different, I have no more friends, they left long ago.  I no longer care what happens to anyone, I'm quite the taciturn. People hate me and I hate them, and life goes on whether wanted or not.  I have no more happiness, and I owe it all to two people.  I will never be the same Kagome they knew, nor do I want to be.  My mother thinks it's just great that Kikyo has found someone; she says I should be happy for my sister, and that this changes nothing between us.  But it changes everyone. Two years after I was born my father died, and two years after his death my mother re-married and had a second child.  Her husband never ceases to remind me that my father is dead and he treats me as if I weren't their, and so does Anne.  She is the woman who gave birth to me.  She does not deserve to be called mother.  Had it not been for my relatives coming to the wedding Anne would never allow me to be here and frankly I wouldn't have come.  None of my relatives know that Inuyasha was my boyfriend before Kikyo decided to steal him away from me and they never will. If I know Kikyo well enough I know that she will enjoy Inuyasha for a while, but she will get tired of him none the less.  She never did do things for a long term.  I suppose Inuyasha and Kikyo are perfect for each other.  


End file.
